tipitakafandomcom-20200215-history
Mahavogga 3.14
Tipitaka >> Vinaya Pitaka >> Mahavagga >> Third Khandaka >> 3.14 Adapted from the Translation by T. W. Rhys Davids and Hermann Oldenberg ---- THE MAHAVAGGA THIRD KHANDHAKA (RESIDENCE DURING THE RAINY SEASON,VASSA) Chapter-14 : Not to Disobey King; Not to Keep Vassa in Many Places; Not to Break promises. 1. At that time the venerable Upananda Sakyaputta had promised to king Pasenadi of Kosala to take up his vassa(rains) residence (with him) at the earlier period. When he was going to the district (where he had consented to go to), he saw on his way two districts in which there were plenty of robes, and he thought: 'What if I were to keep vassa(rains) in these two districts; thus shall I obtain many robes.' And he kept vassa(rains) in those two districts. King Pasenadi of Kosala was annoyed, murmured, and became angry (saying), 'How can the noble, Upananda Sakyaputta, after he has promised us to take up his vassa(rains) residence (with us), break his word? Has not falsehood been reproved, and abstinence from falsehood been praised by the Lord Buddha in many ways?' 2. Some Bhikkhus heard king Pasenadi of Kosala. who was annoyed, &c. The moderate Bhikkhus were annoyed, murmured, and became angry (saying). 'How can the venerable Upananda Sakyaputta, after he has promised to king Pasenadi of Kosala, &c.? Has not falsehood . . . . (&c., as in § I)?' 3. Those Bhikkhus told the thing to the Lord Buddha. In consequence of that, the Lord Buddha, after having ordered the fraternity of Bhikkhus to assemble, asked the venerable Upananda Sakyaputta: 'Is it true, Upananda, that you have broken your word, having promised to king Pasenadi of Kosala to take up your vassa(rains) residence (with him)?' 'It is true, Lord?' Then the Great Buddha rebuked him: 'How can you, O foolish one, break your word, having promised, &c.? Has not falsehood, O foolish one, been reproved, and abstinence from falsehood been praised by me in many ways? This will not do, O foolish one, for converting the unconverted, and for augmenting the number of the converted, but it will result, O foolish one, in the unconverted being repulsed (from the faith) and many of the converted being estranged.' Having reproved him and delivered a dhamma discourse, he thus addressed the Bhikkhus: 4. 'In case, O Bhikkhus(Monks), a Bhikkhu has promised (to a lay-devotee) to take up his vassa(rains) residence (with him) at the earlier period, and when he goes to that district, he sees on his way two districts in which there are plenty of robes, and he thinks: "What if I were to keep vassa(rains) in these two districts; thus shall I obtain many robes;" and he keeps Vassa in those two districts. This Bhikkhu's (entering upon Vassa), O Bhikkhus(Monks), (at the) earlier period is not valid, and as to his promise he has committed a dukkata offence. 5. 'In case, O Bhikkhus(Monks), a Bhikkhu has promised (to a lay-devotee) to take up his Vassa residence (with him) at the earlier period, and when going to that district, he holds Uposatha outside (on the last day of the half month), and on the first day (of the next half month) he goes to the Vihara(monastery), prepares himself a place of rest, gets (water to) drink and food, sweeps the cell, and goes away that. same day without having any business. This Bhikkhu's (entering upon Vassa) . . . . (&c., as in § 4, down to) . . . . offence. 'In case, O Bhikkhus(Monks), a Bhikkhu has promised (&c., as in the preceding case, down to:) and goes away that same day, having business. This Bhikkhu's (entering upon Vassa) . . . . (&c., as in § 4, down to) offence. 6. 'In case, O Bhikkhus(Monks), a Bhikkhu has promised, &c., and having resided there two or three days, he goes away without having any business, &c.; he goes away having business. This Bhikkhu's (entering upon Vassa) . . . . (&c, as in § 4, down to) . . . . offence. 'In case, O Bhikkhus(Monks), a Bhikkhu has promised, &c., and having resided there two or three days, he goes away having a business which can be accomplished within seven days; he is absent above those seven days. This Bhikkhu's (entering upon Vassa) . . . . (&c, as in § 4, down to) . . . . offence. 'In case, O Bhikkhus(Monks), &c., he returns within those seven days. This Bhikkhu's (entering upon Vassa), O Bhikkhus(Monks), (at the) earlier period is valid, and as to his promise he has committed no offence. 7. 'In case, O Bhikkhus(Monks), a Bhikkhu has promised, &c., and goes away seven days before the Pavarana having business. No matter, O Bhikkhus(Monks), whether that Bhikkhu comes back to that district or does not come batk, this Bhikkhu's entering, &c., is valid, and as to his promise he has committed no offence. 8-10. 'In case, O Bhikkhus(Monks), a Bhikkhu has promised, &c., and having gone to that district, he holds Uposatha there (on the last day of the half month), and on the first day (of the next half month) he goes to the Vihara(monastery), &c. 11. 'In case, O Bhikkhus(Monks), a Bhikkhu has promised (to a lay-devotee) to take up his vassa(rains) residence (with him) at the later period, and when going to that district, he holds Uposatha outside, &c.' End of the third Khandhaka, which treats of entering upon vassa(rains).